Friar and Hart's Muffins
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: This is missing scenes between Maya and Lucas from the episode Girl Meets Crazy Hat. Are these two closer than Frenemies? Why does Lucas think that Maya is...?
1. The Assignemt

**Normally i don't do Author's notes at the beginning, but this is important. I have recently been informed about a piece of misinformation concerning details to the show. I am going to correct every reference to this point. However, it changes nothing concerning the plot.**

"… Hart and Friar Muffins…"

_What? No! Him? Damn it Mr. Matthews. You have no idea what you've just done. _ Maya was internally seething. This situation would do no one any good.

"Let's see what happens."

Turning around to face Farkle, Maya took her claim. The competitive aspect of this assignment was the only good thing about it.

"Here's what's going to happen. We are going to crush you."

"We will be Bo-zillionaires and you will eat your words with plastic cutlery." His high pitched smugness didn't bod well with Lucas.

"You're cute when you're menacing." Maya flirted back. Although her tone was more mocking than anything else.

"I don't know what to do now." Farkle was clearly confused. For all the flirting he did he had never had a girl flirt back with him before.

Lucas noted how cute it was when she smiled and blinked as she responded to their friend/competition. _She really is cute._

"I know." She knew how to play mind games. Especially with someone as predictable as the strange little nerd that was somehow her friend.

The bell rang and almost everyone filed out of the room. Lucas ran up to Maya and grabbed her wrist. Stopping her from getting to far.

"I'll catch up to you later, Riles!" She called down the hallway.

Riley turned around a few feet in from of them with a nervous smile before Farkle barreled out of the classroom and began talking at a rather quick pace about their business plans and not to let the secret get out to the competition. Maya only rolled her eyes and leaned against the locker looking up at the tall cowboy.

"Alright, Ranger Rick, how are we going to do this?" A smirk graced her lips as she used her self-appointed nickname for the cowboy.

"Well, little missy, I vote we meet at my place after school and discuss it than." With an imaginary tilt of his hat her smirk fell.

"Fine. Meet me in front of the school once class is over." With that she spun on her heel and went to join Riley in their next class.

"Will do, Clutterbucket." He called after her retreating form.

Maya released a frustrated sound similar to the one she gave in class after Lucas came back with that blasted harmonica during the school elections.

Lucas opened the doors a few minutes after school let out. Maya was sitting on the bottom of the steps messing with her phone. A smile grazed his lips at the sight of his rambunctious blond friend, even thought she would never admit that she was his best-friend. No matter how much they bicker, or as his mother described it _disguised flirting, but flirting non-the-less. _

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, I guess so, Cowboy."

They walked to the subway station a few blocks from the school and hopped on the train. Their timing however could have been better as it was oddly very crowded and in order to fit both teens were pushed together. Maya had her back packed tightly against his torso. One of his arms was wrapped around her shoulders; holding her closer to him while the other was holding on to the rail above them.

"Why is it so crowded?" Lucas mused. Normally at this time there was hardly anyone on the train, well by New York standards.

"There was a major wreck in the business sector of the city. Traffic is backed up to New Jersey and the rail way was the next best option." A woman answered. Her red hair was in a tight bun and button down shirt had just a few too many buttons open to be appropriate. "So, handsome, where are you headed?"

Her flirt threw the Texas native off and he was thankful that Maya could cover him in his flustered state if she wanted too. Fortunately she did and glared at the tramp.

_There is no way this… scumbag is making a pass at my Cowboy. Wait? _MY _Cowboy? Where did _that _come from?_

"Thank you for the information, however where _we _are going is none of your business." Her tone was polite, but the threat was still evident and the woman backed off.

Lucas squeezed her shoulder tighter in thanks just as the train pulled up to their stop and quite a few people stumbled off the train in front of them.

"Thanks for the save."

"Don't mention it. Seriously, never mention it."

He only tilted his invisible hat and led her through the station and down the crowded street to his humble apartment. The first thing that Maya noticed was that the apartment was much smaller than the Matthews' with only a small kitchenette and a decent sitting area that doubled as a dining room. There were three doors in the back, one of which she assumed was a bathroom.

"I know it's not much, but it's home away from home." He smiled down at her as he set his bag down next to the door. "I'm home Mum and we have company!"

A brown haired woman who was only a few inches taller than Maya walked out of one of the rooms. Her smile was almost contagious and Lucas gave her a quick hug before introducing Maya.

"So this is Maya, you're as pretty as a picture. Lucas has told me so much about you."

"Uh, okay…" _He talks about me?_

Her cheeks began to warm up at the thought. It was an odd notion that he would talk about her at all and from the way his mother was acting it was nothing bad.

"Mom, we are actually going to be working on a project for class. We'll be in my room."

"Just leave the door open." She laughed as her son turned beat-red and Maya looked away.

Grabbing his bag in one hand he pulled Maya with the other to one of the plain white doors. She was actually looking forward to seeing his room. The more she learned, the more material she had to tease him with.

His room was actually the opposite of what she was expecting. The bare white walls and a few pictures of himself with his old friends where the only décor she could see. There was nothing there for her to make fun of.

"Pretty boring room, Hop-along." _There is nothing here for me to use. It's actually really boring. Does he have a personality?_

"Perhaps, but I haven't fully unpacked yet. So, I was thinking something organic."

"Why?" Maya drew out the single syllable while throwing herself onto his bed. The sheets wrinkling beneath her.

"Because it's good for you and delicious."

Honestly she could find no fault in his argument.

"That's work."

"Well I'm not doing it by myself, ma'am." His arms crossed over his toned chest. Maya noticed and groaned as a slight blush tainted her cheeks.

"You think this is going to be some kind of hoedown don't you?"

"If that will make you happy, ma'am."

"Fine." She moaned and Lucas's mind went to some not so innocent thoughts at the sound.

Shaking it off he left the room to discuss the ingredients and recipes with his mother. Maya sat up and followed him back into the living area. Ms. Friar was there at the kitchen table doing some kind of paper work.

"What can I help you with, Ranger Rick?" His mother questioned as he noticed her tall sitting next to her at the table. Maya was shocked that she would use one of the nicknames she created.

"Mom." He said it like it was a scandal that she would say that.

"Oh, relax, it's catchy." She laughed and Maya couldn't help but join in.

"Well, we were thinking about making organic muffins for our fake company." Lucas tapped his fingers against the table top.

"Wait, make them? I thought we were going to just buy them or something." The blond stated before taking the seat next to Lucas. Not noticing just how close the chairs were.

"Maya, that stuff isn't truly organic. If you want good, wholesome food you have to make it yourself."

Again, she had no argument for that. She couldn't find any words and Lucas was patiently waiting for some kind of sassy remark.

"That makes sense, I suppose. So what next, huckleberry?" She looked over at him and noticed just how close she was to the Texan. However, as much as she wanted to move away, she refused to let him see her back down. So, she stayed put; only a few mere inches between them.

"Next, we look up a recipe and buy what we need." Lucas smiled at his companion. Both young teens forgetting that they were in the presence of Ms. Friar.

"Here's $100 and there are some cook books in the cupboard." She smiled and gave the large bill to her son.

"Thanks mom."


	2. The Report

"Thanks for driving us to school, mama." Lucas smiled down at his mother and kissed her cheek as she stepped back into the vehicle.

The booth was all set up and the bell was about to ring to dismiss homeroom. Their competition was right next to them with pearly white muffins and once the bell rang a decent line formed in front of both booths. However, after fourteen of the healthy natural muffins sold word spread about how unnaturally delicious Farkle and Riley's muffins were. It was a mad dash for the remaining customers to their table.

"Why are their muffins so white?"

Lucas didn't have an answer and a look of utter bewilderment spread over his handsome features. Farkle on the other hand began bidding off the final muffin from that batch and it went bad real fast.

"Hey, what's so great about their muffins?"

"Yeah, we have plenty of muffins right here." The Texan gestured towards the rather large stack of muffins in front of him on the table.

Their classmates quickly ignored them and began to bid higher on the white pastry. Maya and Lucas shared a look. It was clear the outcome of the day's business put both of them in shock. Lucas reached over to place a hand on his partner's shoulder just before she could run over and rip Farkle's head off. With a shake of his head she relaxed. If only slightly.

"She would auction off her brother?" Lucas muttered. "What is in those muffins?"

"I don't know, Bucky McBoing Boing, I don't know." Maya huffed and sank into the metal chair.

"Well we might as well clean up. The bell is about to ring for first period and its obvious no one wants any of ours." Lucas stood up and began carefully loading the muffins into boxes.

Once everything was packed up Lucas lead Maya to the library so they could type up the report. Well, more like Lucas typing and Maya drawing a detailed sketch of Farkle getting eaten by a lion. She would have helped him with the report, but computers never seemed to do what they were supposed to with her. It's not like she could practice with the different programs either since she didn't have her own computer, nor has she never asked the Matthews about it.

"Maya, could you help?"

"No can do, Ranger Rick. Computers and I don't get along very well."

He turned to face her. The tilt of his head inquiring why. She raised her eyes from her sketch and locked them with his. They were stuck in their own minds. Well, more like hearts.

_Her eyes are so blue. They really do mean that the eyes are the gateway to the soul. Oh, Maya, what has life done to you? _Lucas internally sighed.

_Why do I want to tell him everything about myself? What is wrong with me? Why is he looking at me like that? It's kind of how Riley stares at him. _Maya clenched her fingers around the mechanical pencil that she borrowed from Riley earlier.

"Watch it, Hop-a-long. Just because we're working on this project together doesn't mean I have to tell you anything."

"Never said you did, Ma'am. But, I do know that you're one of my best friends and I hope you at least consider me more than just someone to call names."

"You really think of me like that?"

"Of course. How about I finish typing this up and after school tonight I will teach you the basics of technology." He smiled.

"I can do things on my own, Huckleberry. I don't need your pity." She scoffed.

"Not pity, Maya. I could never pity someone as amazing as you are." His smile shot straight through her heart. Besides Farkle's flirting, Lucas was the first person that wasn't a Matthews to really care about her.

_He thinks I'm amazing? I knew this project was going to be trouble. _

"No, I'm spending the night at Riley's tonight."

"Okay, some other time than."

"All right, progress reports. What is up in make believe corporate America?" Mr. Matthews addressed the class.

"Hart and Friar Muffins report. We started with one hundred muffins made with each with all natural and organic ingredients." Maya stated while looking off to the students on her left. Leaving the confusing Texan out of her peripheral line of sight.

"And you selected these ingredients because?"

"Because that is the right and responsible thing to do."

"You really believe that?" Maya could tell that he didn't since it was a rather out of character statement.

Lucas kept most of his attention on what their teacher was saying, however his eyes hardly left Maya. Well, more precisely her lips. Since she sits in front of him during class he hardly ever gets to _see_ her actually talk. For some reason he just couldn't shake the image of her delicate pink lips out of his head.

"I don't know, you spend a day with this guy." Her tone had a bit of bit to it. _Spend a day with this guy and your emotions just run rampant. _

"So far we have sold fourteen muffins at a dollar each." He continued, noting that Maya was beginning to space out a bit.

"Okay, how much did they cost you?"

"They didn't cost us anything to make." He kept shifting his head from his partner to their teacher and back again as he spoke. Not wanting to take his eyes off of her at all. Lucas did notice however, that Riley was mooning over him again and was clearly missing the exchange between him and her best friend.

"Well, how is that possible?"

"Well, my mother bought them for us. She wanted us to sell healthy food." _You mean ingredients, Ranger Rick? WE had to _make_ every single muffin. _

"How's that working out for us so far, Huckleberry?" She still refused to look at him. The fluttering sensation in her stomach would be too distracting.

He looked at her and for a brief moment he caught her eye. "As soon as we sell them all, I'll pay her back. I stand by our product sir."

"So do I." The blond New Yorker stated while walking over to the large stack of pink boxes. "They're everywhere."

If there was one thing that most people overlooked about Maya Hart was that she did have a sense of humor. Especially when she was upset about something. Lucas found the defense mechanism rather adorable and had to place the report he was holding in his left hand so he wouldn't wrap it around her shoulders when she walked back over. Neither of them noticed that they were standing well within the other's personal bubble. Maya leaning towards the tall Texan as Farkle piped up with a snide interrogation.

"What are your profits Friar?" His tenor voice rang throughout the room.

"Let me teach me class, Farkle, okay? I decide what to say and how I'm going to say it and I decide who I'm going to call on and what I'm going to ask them." Mr. Matthews was a bit frustrated at the boy.

"How are my profits Friar?" Lucas interrupted.

"Yes." The older man grunted.

"Well, I have those right here sir." He flipped open the report, which was rather useless considering, his next proclamation. "None."

"I'm sorry, what?" Farkle mocked. His smug righteous attitude was starting to grate on their nerves.

"None and it's not right sir. Our muffins our good for you."

"I'm sorry, what?" Farkle spoke again and Maya was trying to keep her attention on the report instead of Lucas as he spoke. She took one glance at him while she was walking back and now it was difficult to focus on the task at hand.

"None." Lucas snapped at his smaller friend. However, it was controlled and was definitely more bite than bark.

"Can't even give them away." Maya tossed one to one of their classmates and he threw it back at her. Hitting her forehead with a dull thud. Crumbs falling between her eyes. She shook it off and Lucas' jaw twitched with contained rage. _No one should ever hit a lady, even if that lady was brass and tough as nails. She was so beautiful inside and out. Wait? What?_

"Alright, let's talk about a real make believe company. Farkle's Muffins!" The strange boy exclaimed as he and Riley walked to the front of the class room. Farkle pushing Maya into Lucas in the process.

The power greedy boy went on about souring profits and explained how their product turned out to be pearl white. It was a muffin shaped sugar-cube, which honestly shouldn't even be considered a muffin. The rest of the class, specifically those who ate it, were literally jittering in their seats. The energy rush that came from the product was undoubtedly going to crash later.

"What? Ours is oatmeal, honey, and locally harvested berries." The more upset Lucas got the more prominent his southern accent took over.

"Farkle, you said all natural." Riley snapped the strange little boy. Well, as much as Riley could ever be cross with someone.

"Sugar!"

"You said organic."

"Sugar!"

"You said delicious."

"Sugar!" That coming from a collective group of students in the back of the room.

Their argument went back and forth until Farkle grabbed the muffin out of Maya's hand and tossed it to the same boy who threw it at her earlier. No surprise either when he tossed it back at the blond and hit her on the head, again. This set off something in the normally peaceful Texan. There were now crumbs in her hair and he knew that she was about to snap.

"This isn't fair Mr. Matthews. I had to listen to Lucas and his mother talk about 'good eatin and wholesome livin and the natural cornucopia of the earth's bounty'." Her fake southern accent was thick and her voice tight and by the time she finished her small rant every staccato word sounded like poison. Lucas knew she was holding back, but the fact that she said his real name meant that she was upset.

"Have you ever actually heard me talk?" The question was purposefully, and successfully allowing her frustration and anger to be directed at him instead so she wouldn't get in trouble.

Maya's response was to get inches away from his face with a "hur-hurr!" rolling off her toungue. Her blue eyes grew wide and a smile swept across Lucas' face as he noticed the lack of space and the mischievous gleam in her irises. Her eye brows raised when she realized the same lack of space and dilated pupils of his brown eyes. He liked her this close and that was definitely not good.

"Wow!" He drawled.

"While these two just poured sugar in to a muffin cup it isn't fair."

"What isn't fair?" Mr. Matthews questioned.

"That I'm not on their team." The hurt expression that flashed over Lucas' face went unnoticed by the rampant teen. He knew she would always have a loyalty to Riley, but this was a school project and he thought he was actually starting to become closer to the wild child.

"Maya, what we did isn't okay, but I didn't know and I'm not going down for this. I'll talk." Riley spoke quickly and raised her hand for some random reason.

"Talk to who? Everyone that loved their muffins? Enjoy the taste of success Riley, its sweet." Farkle cut in.

"Not to me. I have a very bitter taste in my mouth."

"You must have eaten one of ours." Maya pitched and Lucas could only agree silently. Blueberries were a bit acidic.

"Maya, you played fair. We didn't. We have no integrity, you do."

"What does that get them? We can buy and sell their business. In fact, I like the sound of that. Yeah. I propose a merger between Riley and Farkle's muffins and Hart and Friar's muffins."

By this point Hart and Friar were getting sick of this pompous greedy little wierdo.

"Why the merger Farkle?"

He went on to explain his reasoning. Which boiled down to buying Lucas and Maya's integrity. This didn't sit well with either of them, but Maya knew what was at stake if they didn't.

"My integrity isn't for sale." _Little moron._

"Mine is." Maya proclaimed.

"Maya!"

"We owe your mother one hundred bucks." With that simple, true statement and a harsh look from Maya he readily agreed with the merger.

This however, came at a cost. He had to fire the girls. Knowing that Maya would follow Riley, he fired her first even though Maya was right beside him. Maya squinted her eyes, not fully believing that he would do that. However, when the awkward brunet walked out the door she quickly followed.


	3. The Crazy Hat

Once the girls left Lucas was beginning to regret teaming up with Farkle. His priorities were all about profit, not friendships and loyalty. Finally the dismissal bell rang and Lucas grabbed his bag and waited outside for a certain boy.

The brunet boy walked out of the room a minute later and Lucas grabbed his wrist and pulled him aside.

"What's up Lucas?"

"Why did you throw those muffins at Maya?"

"It was fun." He smirked.

"That's no excuse. She was already upset about Farkle and you hitting her on the head didn't help any." Lucas was getting more pissed off the longer he talked to this kid.

"Sorry, man." Lucas knew he didn't mean it. With a glare Lucas pivoted on his heel and went to find the girls for lunch. His rage barely controlled and the Texan knew that if he stayed any longer he would get suspended for fighting.

Maya on the other hand was quick walking down the street with a box full of random objects. The box of shame as it is typically referred to.

"Riley, slow down a moment." Maya called after her friend.

"I can't believe Lucas fired me!"

"Well, you can never trust a pretty face." She shrugged as Riley tripped over her own feet. "Also, where did the box come from? Did you have that stuff in your locker?"

"He shouldn't have done that! I thought he was our friend!"

There was no talking to Riley when she was in this state.

"Okay, and so is Farkle. This is just a school project, Riles. I'm sure Ranger Rick didn't mean it to be cruel. Actually, I'm sure of it. Cowboy is the most sincere person I've ever meet."

"You think?"

"Yes, I know so."

With that they walked down into the subway station. Riley still upset, but it was no longer at Lucas. Just like everything else she over reacts to everything that happens. Crazy Hat gave them some good advice and Maya knew they had an idea. Together Riley and Maya came up with a plan.

"It's been raining for six days. Here's what's real. People are wet and cold out there and they need they need something to keep them safe from the storm and we know how to give it to them." Riley stated; speaking faster than she probably should have while addressing their class the following day.

"What if every single subway stop in New York City was stocked with donated umbrellas?" Maya piped in.

"The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation. It's non-profit."

"What!?" Farkle slammed his hands against his desk.

"When you come into the subway station you leave an umbrella in the stand-" The blond began.

"-and when you leave the next station there will be one waiting for you." The quirky brunet finished.

"The Matthews and Hart umbrella foundation." Maya's voice slipped from informative to a smooth sales pitch and Riley's did the same.

"We've got you covered." Both girls held up their report with a simple yellow umbrella top and lettering as their logo.

"There's no money in umbrellas." Farkle stated.

"No, only people."

"Well my company makes a profit."

_It's not a real company. _Both Maya and Lucas thought.

"Yes, but at what cost. Just look at your customers." Riley gestured to the sleep deprived back half of the room.

"How can something that tastes so good make me feel so bad." The girl who spoke up was the same one that offered her own brother for the sugar- cube that was passed off as a muffin.

"What goes up must come down Farkle." Maya tossed the poor girl one of their muffins. She quickly covered her face, but was relieved when it wasn't thrown back at her.

_They do have a really good idea. Maya hasn't been this confident in a while. Not since Mr. Matthews gave her an 'F'. She has such a pretty smile._ Lucas zoned out. Just watching her and Riley in front of the class. He didn't even notice that they had a quest until the older lady with the crazy hat was talking to Farkle.

"Stop it!" She shouted making the small boy flinch. "Now this is one dollar Farkle. One dollar. Somebody came by it by doing hard work. Not pumping people up with something that you knew would let them down. Don't keep the dollar. It won't fix you if you keep it. Pass it on. That's what fixes you, Farkle. Take it from me."

With that he thanked her in Dutch and she replied appropriately before walking up to the front of the room. Donating the first umbrella, that she handed to Riley, and her hat, that she placed on Maya's head. Lucas thought the style worked for her in the way only a New Yorker native can.

After Crazy Hat left Lucas slowly stood up and approached the girls. His eyes focused on Maya and her beaming smile. Well, for a moment. He needed to address Riley as an apology for firing her.

"Riley, if it's at all possible I would like to help out with your company."

"Aww, you're as sweet as sugar."

Maya's smile faltered for a second. She didn't know why Riley was being so care free about his complement normally she would be a babbling mess. Riley whispered instructions in Mayas ear before walking out of the room. Maya could only smile wider as a mischievous gleam danced in her blue eyes.

She turned towards the tall Texan and stated her claim.

"Miss Matthews says you fired." She leaned in closer so their faces were inches apart. "Hur-hurr!"

Then she fallowed Riley's example and joined her in the hall. Lucas was left standing there with a wide, goofy smile on his lips and a chuckle on his tongue.

"Yeah, I had that coming." He sat back down in his seat just in time to watch the two girls pass the long window with smiles of they're own. If he was to look carefully, which he didn't, he would have seen that Maya's face was slightly flushed after realizing that this was the second time she was mere centimeters from the boy's face. A thought that both scared and thrilled her for a variety of reasons.


	4. The Song

**Normally i don't do Author's notes at the beginning, but this is important. I have recently been informed about a piece of misinformation concerning details to the show. I am going to correct every reference to this point. However, it changes nothing concerning the plot.**

Lucas was naturally an introvert, or kept his thoughts to himself, however he had the urge to sneak out his window and run all the way to the seedy side of town. Well, more specifically Maya's. He didn't know why, perhaps it had to do with keeping the promise he made in the library the other day or maybe he just really wanted to prove to her that he cared.

Either way he found himself on her fire escape and his fingers ready to tap on her window. Something was stopping him. It was like he was frozen. She had a white sheet pulled over the window as a makeshift curtain and he could only see a silhouette in the rather small room. She sat down on the wire framed bed with an electric guitar and a small amplifier. Lucas was curious about the rest of her room. It was then that she began to play. The melody calming and when she began to sing his heart broke. _I guess she finally did break me._

_"__You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way  
You saw all the signs but you let it go  
You closed your eyes_

_I should've told you to leave  
'Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees begging me_

_I'll tear you down, I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings, to fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel"_

Lucas couldn't help but think that the lyrics were about him. Maya only picked on him.

_"Hate being that wall  
That you hit when you feel like you gave it all  
I keep taking the blame  
When we both know that I'll never change_

_I'll tear you down, I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings, to fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

_I wasn't always this way, I used to be the one with the halo  
That disappeared when I had my first taste  
And fell from grace, it left me in this place  
Now I'm starting to think maybe you like It"_

He really did like their banter. The Texan found it insanely adorable when she would get frustrated at her failed attempts to "Break Him". He's learning that maybe she is the one who is truly broken. No matter how strong she appears to be.

_"I'll tear you down, I'll make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself from hurting you when it's hurting me  
I don't have wings, to fly with me won't be easy  
'Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

_I'm not an ang-"_

Maya was startled enough that she dropped her guitar and screamed a few choice words when she heard someone fall outside her window. It scared her every time people would jump off the roof to their demise on the concrete below. She painted a mural there filled with hope and love and peace. It still didn't deter everyone. But it helped. Maya could see that much. Knowing that she should call the police she grabbed her phone and lifted her window to see the details so she could report them.

Lucas groaned after losing his balance and landing on the metal with a resounding clank of the old metal platform beneath him. Looking up he saw a rather pissed off pair of blue eyes glaring at him. No good.

"What the Hell are you doing, Ranger Rick? I thought you were another jumper, damn it!" She vented. "Wait, you heard the song didn't you? Of course you did. Why are you here?"

"Jumper? What?" She groaned at his response. "Maya, I don't know why I came here. I just had to see you. Sorry I scared you. That was not my intention. The song was great by the way. I didn't know you could sing."

"Yeah, well tell anyone and hop-a-long will be how you'll have to walk instead of just a nickname." Maya growled.

"I wouldn't, I rather like knowing something that no one else knows. Can I come in?" His calm assertiveness and soft smile melted away most of her rage. She hated how he could control her like that without even trying.

"No, go home, I will see you tomorrow in class." Her voice was softer now. The anger gone, but she couldn't let him in. If she did she would wind up telling him more of her secrets and she wasn't ready for that.

"Alright."

He was disappointed, but he wasn't going to pressure her. He caught her in a vulnerable moment and heard a song that he was never meant to hear. So he picked his self of the ground and gave her a reassuring smile of promises he will always keep before climbing down the rusty rungs. Completely disappearing into the dark ally.

"Lucas." She called down to him. Suddenly fearful that something would happen to him in the night.

"Yes?"

"You can come in."

Lucas clattered up the ladder and was through her window in record time. He had realized roughly the same time she did that it would be insane to walk anywhere in New York at night. Especially her neighborhood. A hollow thud echoed in the room as he landed softly on the hard flooring. He no saw that her room didn't really match her personality at all. He blamed the pink walls as everything else was mismatched furniture and a pile of clothing on the pink chair next to the window.

"Thank you, ma'am." It wasn't mockery this time, but sincere.

"Yeah, well I couldn't leave you to die out there. What would Riley think then?" She scoffed while laying down on the mattress.

"What does Riley have to do with anything?" He sat next to her.

"She has a crush on you. It's pretty obvious that you guys will eventually be the next Corey and Topanga."

"I know. But I don't like Riley like that. She's fun and all, but, no."

"She'll be crushed."

"Yeah, especially if she ever finds out who I really like." He didn't mean to say that. The words slipped from his lips before he could stop them.

"It's not Missy is it?" Maya shot up and glared at the taller boy.

"No and I won't tell you who it is. At least not tonight."

She tackled him onto the bed. His head and shoulder dangling off the end. Her fierce protection of Riley taking over. The brunet was too naive and innocent to be hurt by the now mysterious Cowboy. Sitting on his stomach while holding his wrists, however gave no demand that a part of her wanted him to say it was her. Next thing she knew their places were reversed and they were sprawled diagonally on the twin mattress.

"Who is it?"

"No."

"Who?"

"We both don't want to hurt Riley. This would destroy her. Let it go, Maya." His tone was firm and final. There would be no changing his mind.

"Fine. But you hurt her you die, Ranger Rick."

They stayed like that. Looking into each other's eyes. Lucas straddling her waist; the feeling of her body underneath his was beyond exhilarating. However, Maya broke the trance by pushing him off. They lay there side by side; lost in their own thoughts and feelings to do anything else.

"The guitar was my father's. When he left he didn't take anything with him. He just vanished." Maya whispered almost an hour later. It was now midnight.

"Well, I'm glad you learned how to play. Because that song was brilliant. Who was it about, besides you not being an angel?" Lucas whispered back. "Which for the record you might not be an angel, but you still have a beautiful soul."

"Life, the Matthews, Farkle…" She drifted off and I barely heard the last part. "You."

Lucas didn't say anything. He didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead he grabbed her hand; wrapping it firmly in his own. A blush graced her cheeks at the tingling feeling that started to run up her arm. The conflicting emotions raged once again. Maya couldn't figure them out. She could help Riley figure out her emotional turmoil, yet she couldn't figure out her own. The concept was rather messed up.

Neither teen noticed that they had drifted off into slumber. Their hands unlocked as Maya rolled onto her side and Lucas' arm rested underneath his head. Thank the heavens the next day was Saturday.

**This is the final chapter of this episode. I will be doing a story for each episode. They will all be connected as any series should. So keep an eye out.**

**Thank you for everyone who ****reviewed****, ****Favorited****, and ****followed****me and this story. Y'all inspired me to ****write****more.**

**Please Review and tell me what you thought of this "episode" and what episode i will do next. First episode named (not First Date. i have special plans for that one later.) will be the next one that i write.**


End file.
